wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unitarian
A lot of the elements of this page are actually relevant to the Unitarian Universalist faith. I have created a new article Unitarian Universalism. Hopefully, the people posting here will see my comment and start making comments appropriate to true Unitarianism on this page and start making comments about UUism on the other appropraite page. Kevinh456 23:36, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Randomness is not truthiness. Random pages can be deleted, fix this immediately.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Rewrite Most religions will have a "creation story", a "flood story" and an explanation for what happens after death. They will also have some deities and church officials. None of this information is in the page. Instead, the page has become a little too listy. I am going to ask that it get rewritten so that it is less a list of "likes" or "dislikes" (what is this junior high?) and more of a satirical article about Unitarians.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Other things to include: :* maybe include something about the origin of the religion :* famous people who belong--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC) What's all this weird shit about Canada? Stephen Colbert doesn't care about Canada and nobody else does either. Let's get rid of the weird junk about Canada and make this page about Americans. Do we have to have jokes about asterisks looking like asses? Stephen Colbert is a little more mature than that. I took out the stuff about Canada, edited down some of the random whiny blathering and made the whole thing a little more readable and funny. Edit War Temporarily protected to prevent edit war and further blog shilling--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 03:46, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Second though, nevermind... protection removed.--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 03:49, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Glenn. Is there any way to retrieve the modifications that I added other than reposting? Can you "rewind" a bit? Please feel free to contact me at robinedgar59@yahoo.ca. BTW I noticed the "blogshilling" concern and will refrain from posting a direct link to The Emerson Avenger blog if it is considered such but I would still like to provide a link to the CUC page about the U*U "corporate identity". Regards, ::Yeah, I didn't really notice the content as much as that it was being reverted and edit conflicts can drag and get annoying. We also tend to avoid shilling of any sort but I realized I was wrong about your web log. Very interesting. Sorry if you were offended. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 04:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Robin Edgar74.59.12.81 03:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I undid all that, it seemed a little too random. Wikiality.com strives to have the balls (satire) that Our Glorious Stephen whips out four days a week. If I rewind everything, please try to make it more ballsy and less random.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Actually I have lots of experience with U*Us and was not really being random at all. I reposted everything but ditched the direct link to The Emerson Avenger blog. Feel free to edit again yourself but try not to delete *too* much of what I posted. Thanks, Robin Edgar :Do you still want everything restored? Or are you going to just repost it yourself? Also, you really should register and get a name, so you can get credit for your work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:24, 8 February 2008 (UTC) I already did restore most of it. Maybe I will register later. Feel free to revise if necessary. :No need to revise, I'll stay out of the way.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Well I understand that you want to keep things pithy so I don't mind if you prune abit but please do keep the funnier stuff. I can see how the bit about confusion with other churches is somewhat redundant. Whatever you do please keep the U*U "corporate identity" thing since that is not only hilarious but true! ;-) :But of course, that's my favorite part.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Just did a very minor tweak to leave my mark with my newly acquired username. Who knows? Maybe my stellar * input here deserves a tip of the hat. ;-)--TheEmersonAvenger 05:33, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Excellent! Make Stephen proud!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Nice footnote there! ;-) TheEmersonAvenger 06:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Well I think I am done for the night. It is almost 2am here in Eastern Soviet Canuckistan. Maybe you can let me know how to add a category and I will do that later today. Thanks for your help. TEA :Okay, have a good night, see you tomorrow--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ---- i could totally handle the shit i dish out to others...--Slappy 23:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC)